A Chance Encounter
by OftenInTheDepthsOfMisery
Summary: Alex and Piper meet again after 3 years. Alex is lost but will Piper help find herself again? Rated M For possible future smut?
1. Chapter 1

Alex drummed her fingers against the black leather steering wheel, to the beat of some over played pop song playing through the radio, of her black BMW. The windows rolled completely down letting in as much sun as possible. It was the first day without rain in longer than Alex could remember. She slid her fingers through her soft black hair, becoming more and more impatient with the traffic ahead of her.

She flipped through a few stations of commercials before settling on something with a little less rap. Alex was never the one for hip hop but she hated commercials even more, so she settled on a pop station. The song she stopped on was a little slow but she figured it might help calm down her impending road rage.

" **Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you…"**

"… **.But, ain't nobody love you like I do…"**

Alex sighed and rolled her green eyes. Sometimes she _really,_ hated the effect that music had on her. She loved it deeply but the mood of a song could bring her from feeling strong and independent to lonely and heartbroken in just a few moments. She would catch herself in her feelings and reminiscing of the past when _this_ particular song came on. Alex thought briefly of changing it but she didn't like to admit the tortured part of her that enjoyed hurting and longing.

"… **.Promise that I will not take it personal….** _ **Baby**_ **…**

 **If you're moving on with someone new"**

The raven hair woman shook her head with thoughts of a particular blonde. Piper. Chapman.

The girl who broke her heart. The only girl that Alex ever cared for.

"Why?" Alex thought to herself. "Why do I still care? Jesus fucking Christ Vause, get it together." She shook her head to try and shake out the thoughts.

Traffic had finally cleared enough for Alex to exit the highway and make her way to her closest grocery store. It was one of Alex's least favorite chores but with her new-found freedom, the tall woman gave up adventure and illegal career for a normal life. Grocery shopping included.

" **Cause baby you look happier, you do…**

 **My friends told me one day I'll feel it too…**

 **Until then I'll smile and hide the truth**

 **But I know I was happier with you"**

Alex pulled into the parking lot and exited her car as quickly as she could, partially to escape the song reminding her of Piper and partially to get her monotonous chore over with. She grabbed a metal shopping cart and headed in the air-conditioned store. Her eyes scanned the store quickly, a habit she can seem to break. Always searching for a familiar face. It had been 3 years since she had last seen Piper and most days she could go without thinking of the blonde haired blue eyed beauty but warm summer days made it hard. She enjoyed those the most with Piper and after thinking about her for only a few minutes she ached to see her just one more time.

Alex had no idea where she was living, what she was doing for a career or anything in between. She had cut off contact 3 years ago and has never looked back.

Alex started off toward the fruits and vegetables as they were first in the store. Her ears adjusted to the light tune of a familiar song. A few moments later she groaned realizing she wasn't able to escape it from her car.

" **Everything's reminding me of you…**

 **Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier… aren't you?"**

Alex picked up a bunch of slightly green and yellow banana's and moved on without much thought.

She continues picking up a variety of fresh fruits and vegetables as she focuses on the lyrics. They hit closer to home than she'd like to admit.

" **Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you…**

 **But ain't nobody need you like I do…**

 **I know there are others that deserve you**

 **But my darling I am still in love with you…"**

Alex grimaces and pushes on through the store with a little more aggression than before. She keeps her head slightly sunken down and her eyes focused on the groceries in her cart. She unwillingly keeps listening and digesting every word of the song, making her heart ache more and more.

She gives a slight shove to the cart at the last line of the song, scoffing as if the song were personally being played to torture her. She doesn't even see the oncoming line of other shoppers as she collides carts with another woman.

Her eyes jolt open and her heart beat races from being startled and her mouth gapes open to immediately apologize for not paying attention. Her words get caught in her throat as she processes the tall, blonde pushing the opposing cart. Their eyes lock and Alex's brows furrow for a half a second before shooting up toward the ceiling in surprise.

" **Baby you look happier you do..**

 **I knew one day you'd fall for someone new…**

 **But if he breaks your heart like lovers do..**

 **Just know I'll be waiting here for you…."**

The song ends while their silence continues and neither of them have yet to speak.

"Alex…" Piper's words come out in a near whisper. Alex's guard drops as if it were shot down by a gun. One word from Piper and she's done for. All of her anger, frustration and impatience melts.

"Piper?" Alex replies. It comes out as question, as if she isn't sure the tanned, beautiful woman in front of her is real.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention… an 'all organic' sticker caught my eye and I didn't see you coming'. Piper's words tumble out quickly.

"Oh no, its okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either.." Alex drifts off, taking in the beauty before her. It had been far too long since she as seen Piper in person. She kept old pictures but they weren't the same. They didn't make the cute faces or the innocent looks Piper made. They weren't moving, they weren't warm and they lacked her clumsiness. Alex stared for what felt like hours. Nothing else mattered. She felt whole. She didn't ache, she didn't long. She felt comforted with slight nervousness of what would come next.

"Uhh, I guess I should get going, my boyfriend is waiting in the car.." Piper's eyes lowered and her brows pulled together, clearly saddened at the thought.

"Oh" Alex breathed in the same tone. She took in a quick deep breath, regaining composure of her face. " Sure, sure… Uh, it was… nice.. seeing you Pipes" Alex forced a small smile as she felt the ache return. She scratched her head lightly and diverted her eyes to the floor, trying to remain emotionless. Alex didn't want to leave. The place she dreaded going all week was now the one place she didn't want to leave. She would live there if that meant she would see Piper again.

Piper started passing by, she went slowly, taking in all of Alex as if it were the last time she would see her again. She grazed Alex's arm with her hand as she was nearly past. "It was nice seeing you too Al…" She whispered genuinely, making Alex's heart soar. Piper couldn't continue. She didn't know what she would say. "Lets get together sometime? How have you been? Are you still importing drugs? Are you with anyone?" She opted to keep moving, trying to remember Larry was in the car. She sighed heavily as the Raven haired woman was finally out of her peripheral view.

Alex craned her neck around to watch Piper leave. She wanted to yell "Wait Piper, come back.. there's so much I want to say to you" but she couldn't find the words, or the courage. Piper's hand felt warm, soft… like home but the second she touched her, Alex's inside's felt electrified, she felt every nerve, every hair.. she hadn't felt so alive in… years.

Piper reached the end of the isle before glancing behind her with a polite, small smile.

Alex remained motionless, like a statue that had been erected in the middle of the dairy isle. If it had not been for her chest rising up and down, one might have though she really was a statue.

Piper kept moving, knowing if she stopped she might have ran back Alex and forced herself into her long pale arms.

She longed for Alex's touch. Larry could never replace the feeling that Alex gave her. Effortlessly, with every touch, Alex pleased her, comforted her and excited her... All at the same time. Larry was more like a brotherly touch, family type love. She stayed with him to please her parents but she never cared for him the way she cared for Alex. He was just a distraction.

Alex finally found herself in her thoughts and figured out how to move again. Her mind was racing when she entered the store and now she couldn't find a single thought other than how to move her legs underneath her. She forgot everything she came for and wandered the isles aimlessly, replaying every moment from the encounter with Piper. Every isle she turned into, she searched again for Piper. Each time, her heart rose and sank as she didn't find her. She gave up and went to the check out. Alex fidgeted in her pocket to fish out her wallet and pay the bill, still not listening to the words coming from the cashier or the buzz of shoppers and beeps of the registers next to her. She paid, took the receipt, scanned the store again and headed out with an aching heart.

She loaded her groceries slowly into her trunk, feeling more lost than she had been in a long time. She returned the metal cart to the corral and when she returned to her car she found a small slip of paper under her windshield. She pulled it out gently and read the 7 digit phone number written sloppily in a familiar font. She smiled, looked around but didn't see the blonde. Piper watched from her rearview mirror as they pulled away and smiled to herself as Larry droned on about how long she took. Alex settled into her car and entered the phone number into her iphone.

She hesitated but sent a text to the number.

"Is this a bad time to say hi? - A


	2. Chapter 2 Despacito

Alex fidgeted in her seat nervously. The small café buzzed with small groups, mainly consisting of hipsters. Alex felt out of place as she scanned the shop every few seconds. The small cup of black coffee sitting in front of her remained untouched. Alex played with her phone in one hand and the metal zipper on her black leather jacket in the other. The raven-haired woman glanced at the two men sitting at the table next to her and then at her phone to check the time. She couldn't stop her foot from tapping and her heart from racing. She felt like she could puke every time the front door opened. Each time, she held her breath but each time, it wasn't who Alex was waiting for.

She checked the black iPhone again impatiently, sighing to see the time only moved one minute forward. 8:31am. She huffs and sticks the phone back in her pocket, trying to convince herself not to pull it out again.

"Why am I so nervous?" She questions in her head.

She's played the scenario out over and over again, each time a little different but in every scene, it ends with her kissing a certain blonde without abandon.

Alex replays her favorite scenario again without realizing it. The blonde walks in, frantically searching for the tall green eyed beauty. She spots her in a corner of the shop and beams a bright smile at her. The blonde makes her way through the tables of strangers and settles into the booth beside Alex. She doesn't say a word, but she never loses eye contact. Alex's heart races as she can only picture Piper's face moving in towards her, leaning in more and more for their lips to finally touch after all this time.

It's only that very moment when Alex hears the small woosh of the front doors open again, snapping her back to reality, letting all of her anxiety pool back into her stomach and mind. She once again holds her breath until she see' a tall lean figure step inside. The blonde woman sporting a casual light blue button up shirt and white capris mimics the exact movements of Alex's day dreams. She scans the room, and Alex doesn't move. She watches Piper search for the familiar face with slight concern until her eyes meet their destination and a warm smile appears. Alex's breath comes out fast and ragged. She feels a hundred times more anxious but a hundred times more alive.

She stands to greet the younger blonde woman as she makes her way to Alex's table. They embrace each other quickly, both silently agreeing it wasn't near long enough.

"Hi" Piper whispers in the embrace, afraid if she speaks to loud, Alex might disappear like a ghost.

"Hey" Alex replies with a smile, motioning for her to sit.

"I'm really glad you agreed to meet me" Piper starts, trying to break the palpable tension between them. Neither of them know how to proceed without jerky movements and clumsiness.

"Me too… to be honest... I wasn't sure you would even come" Alex admitted knowing she almost backed out a few times as well.

"Uh, so" She continues before Piper could reply, "how've you been Pipes?"

Piper's lips quiver slightly at the nickname. She felt so embarrassed for how good it felt to hear it coming from Alex's raspy voice.

"Oh, great.. I guess?" She remembers to reply but it comes out as a question. Alex smirks and Piper involuntarily follows. "I've just been trying to focus on my new business with Polly.. you remember her right?" Piper cocks her head slightly, going through as many memories where Polly and Alex met, to ensure she would remember.

Alex chuckles with a slight eyeroll. "Of course I remember Holly" she chides back.

Piper shifts in the booth, clearly trying to comfort her nerves by finding a better position to sit in.

Alex watches her carefully, taking in every movement. Every smile, every flip of her hair or hand movement. She drinks it in, trying to get hold in every second, afraid it will be gone too soon.

"I don't deserve this" Alex whispers underneath her breath. "You look so perfect" Alex drinks in her tan, smooth skin. She speaks the familiar words just slightly too loud.

Piper smiles, hearing her small confession. She sets her elbows on the small table, brings her hands up to her face and peers at Alex.

"I really missed this..." Piper scoots closer, trying to inhale her intoxicating scent.

Alex's laughs at the cliché setting of this whole situation but she extends her hand out slowly. Piper reaches down and they connect physically for the first time on purpose in years. Alex brings their hands closer to her face, letting her warm fingers graze Pipers slowly, feeling every nerve come alive.

"Piper…" Alex unwillingly looks up from their laced hands. She wonders if this is a dream.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" **And I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me…**

… _ **Cause we were just kids when we fell in love."**_ Alex holds Piper close as they start to slow dance in the middle of timesquare. Piper protested at first out of shyness but Alex had convinced her rather quickly. All it took was a sweet look, a peck on the lips and Alex was twirling her away .Piper took up the chance knowing this romantic side didn't show often in the raven haired beauty. She was tough, strong and not one for ooey gooey mushy things such as dancing in timesquare in a crowd of people. It was extremely romantic after she tuned out the stares of passing by strangers. Once she focused on Alex, she couldn't help falling even more inlove with this sweet side.

The buzz of people turns into white background noise as Alex hums in the blonde's ear.

" **I've seen my future in your eyes. Baby… I'm.. dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song."** Alex twirls Piper quickly and draws her back in. they steps side to side slowly as Alex sings lightly. _**"When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful, I don't deserve this, darling you look perfect tonight"**_ Alex kisses Piper deeply, letting the world spin around them, oblivious to time and space. People stop and watch the two with smiles on their faces. She sings softly only to Piper the entire time, keeping it extremely intimate.

" **Well I found a woman stronger than anyone I know, She shares my dreams and one day I hope to share her home. I found a lover to carry more than just my secrets."**

Alex spins her one last time and hugs her tight, picking her up slightly off the ground.

" **Were still kids but were so in love."** Alex is now singing full force, as if Piper was the only person in the world listening. She could not care less who heard or saw. She only saw the beautiful blue eyes full of joy staring back at her. **"I don't deserve this…"** She repeats again softly and presses her lips against Piper's slowly before returning back to reality with a giant smile and a loud laugh, causing Piper to giggle. She loved seeing Alex so care free. A lot of their relationship was spent with stress and arguments with lots of hot make up sex. In the rare moments Alex let go, it overpowered every argument and every bit of anger she ever had. She loved Alex like this.

 _ **Flash back over.**_

Alex couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't know where to begin. How does one explain how much she craved Piper's entire existence for the past 3 years? She spent days, weeks, months, wishing she could have changed the day they split up. She hated how much she missed Piper. Alex Vause does not let anyone affect her but Piper was the exception. Her exception. There was something so inevitable between them. She wanted.. no.. she needed her. More than she needed air, more than she needed life. She couldn't stop herself from needing her.

"Alex… I don't know if this is too forward but, would you like to get out of here? It's a little crowded." Piper eyes danced in a familiar mischievous way that caused Alex's heart to jump a little more than usual.

"Yes.. please" Alex's raspy voice came out more seductive than she had planned.

Piper took Alex's hands and pulled her up from the red booth they had been seated in. She dragged her through the maze of tables, and out of the door quickly. Piper hailed a cab without another word and the second the two got in Piper's lips were on Alex's. There was no protest from the dark haired woman as she moaned lightly into Piper's mouth. It had been so long since she felt the warm touch of her lips and Alex had craved it more than ever. Piper picked up pace, her lengthy fingers were now frantically exploring Alex's body, touching every inch as much as she could. Piper leaned into her, clearly in much more need than Alex had anticipated. She was seconds from ripping off Alex's clothes when Alex pulled away and leaned into Piper's blonde hair to whisper seductively "Despacito…" She spoke slowly in a low voice

Piper nearly let out a moan. She had always loved Spanish and hearing It spoke so sexually from Alex's raspy voice nearly made her cum right then and there.

Piper's mouth curled into a grin. "When do you learn Spanish Al?" She slowed her hands for a moment, trying to regain composure. She made a mental note of needing to hear Alex speak more because it was such an instant turn on.

"A while ago, I've had some time on my hands, I can't wait to show you what I've learned." She grinned widely and reached her hands to the back of Piper's head to grab a fist full of hair as gently as she could. She pulled lightly, popping the blonde's chin up in the air and causing a gasp to come out of her mouth. Alex kissed her neck slowly savoring the taste of sweet and salty mix on her neck. Only then she added a little teeth to start a sucking motion causing Piper to moan out. She continued for what seemed like ever, leaving a large, dark hickey on the blonde's neck. She pulled away but before connecting her green eyes to the lustful blue ones she glanced at her work, smiling internally knowing Piper would not be happy when she saw the mark.

"We're here" Piper spoke breathlessly as she reached for the door to exit the cab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I am definitely motivated to keep writing by them! I wrote this chapter on my iPad so please excuse any crazy errors. As always, i hope you enjoy and please review to let me know what you guys think! Its a little short but happy reading**!

* * *

8:30pm. Alex's eyes opened slowly, trying to figure out where she was. She peeked to her left to find Piper snoring softly with the purple sheets draped over half her naked body. Alex smiled, realizing the last twelve hours was most definitely not a dream. She stirred lightly trying to be quiet and subtle as to not wake the blonde sleeping beauty. The pads of her feet reached the cold hardwood floors and stuck slightly as she walked across the apartment into the kitchen. She was only sporting her black laced bra and matching panties clad with her 'i've been having sex all day' hair.

She poured herself a glass of orange juice while thinking back on her long day.

Flash back to 9 am:

'We're here' Piper grinned and jumped out of the cab as if it were on fire.

Alex followed the blonde into an apartment building she assumed was Piper's.

As they entered the dark haired woman scanned her surroundings. She found baby toys, dishes in the sink, bottles and baby clothes in the living room and so on. Alex's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Piper didn't mention having a kid. Could she seriously have a baby? And furthermore a family? Alex nostrils flared at the thought and she instantly became defensive as to why the blonde didn't tell her before she jumped her bones.

Piper was already stripping her clothes off when she realizes Alex was still at the door, with a mixed expression. Piper smiled again, cocked her head and stared at the confused woman.

'What? I didn't mention my baby?" Piper asked still sporting a shit eating grin.

'What the fuck, no, you most certainly did not. Piper…" She trailed off, still mind blown by this whole situation. 'How the fuck.. when the fuck….fuck!' Alex thought to herself, her mind racing a mile a minute.

Piper started giggling with a a few snorts in between as her laughter became uncontrollable.

'Alex, this isn't my house. Its Polly's. She's out of town for a while and I had a key. That my god son's things. What did you really think we were going to fuck in the bed I own with my fiancé? I do have some standards Alex.' Piper smirked as she sauntered over to a very relieved Alex.

'Damn you Piper, nearly gave me a heart attack. Jesus kid." Alex sighed heavily while stripping off her leather coat. "I'm going to get you back" Alex vowed with a hint of playful evil in her voice. Piper saw the look in her eyes and as she turned to run into the bedroom, Alex lunged and caught Piper in her long arms, using all her strength to pull Piper into her embrace. Piper squealed and giggled as she struggled to break free. Alex pulled the blonde body into her own and placed sloppy kisses on the back of her neck, making Piper instantly stop struggling against her. She let out a soft moan and relaxed into Alex to let her perfect mouth do wonders against her skin.

Alex turned her around gently when she knew the blonde was relaxed and began placing more open mouth kisses along her tan silky skin. She work her way across Piper's bare collar bones, from left to right and moved onto her chest. She continued making Piper let out small noises of appreciation as Alex dropped to her knees. She stopped momentarily causing Piper to look down at her. To her surprise, Alex's eyes were soft, loving, thankful and they were waiting to meet Piper's before she continued.

'I missed you' Alex breathed into her skin, kissing her hip bones before gently using her long fingers to remove Piper's gray panties.

Piper's breath hitched as they dropped, grazing her calves and hitting the floor with a soft thump. Alex's eyes remained opened, attached to Pipers as she positioned herself infront of Piper's beautiful pussy.

Pipers eyes were wide with anticipation. She hadn't felt so turned on, so wanted or needed in...years!

She whined slightly when Alex continued kissing her thighs. Every second that passed her stomach tensed, needing Alex's skilled tongue on her throbbing clit.

"Baby.. please" she reached down to Alex to try to guide her head closer to her extremely wet center. Alex felt a surge of fire burn through her at Piper's words. She loved when Piper called her baby, especially when she was so vulnerable with need.

She kissed Piper's smooth skin, everywhere except where the blonde wanted most. The blonde moved closer, trying to gain friction by grinding against Alex's perfect lips.

Every time she inched closer, Alex pulled away, teasing her more and more until Piper cried out again. At that very moment Alex pressed her tongue to Piper's clit, eliciting a low, long moan. 'Fuckkkk' Piper whispered under her breath.

Alex flattened it, and swirled up and down, passing over her protruding clit over and over, causing Piper's impending orgasm to build quickly. Alex slid two long fingers down Piper's wet slit. She pushed them through her silky lips and gently fucked Piper until she saw stars. She rode Alex's face, riding out the orgasm fully, until she collapsed into her causing both of the to fall to the ground.

"Oh Alex, I missed you so much."

"Me too Piper, god you taste so fucking good." Alex smiled, licking the last of Piper's cum off her lips.

"I haven't felt this good in so long. You're tongue is…" Piper couldn't continue. She had her eyes closed and lips curled into a smile. She enjoyed Alex's skin and the way her arms held her close.

"Sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet." Alex smirked.

Pipers eyes went wide as she sat up. She felt heat between her legs once again as Alex scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. Piper giggled and held on tight, enjoying every second of their reunion.

Present time: 8:45pm

Alex sauntered back to bed with a satisfied smile playing on her lips. She crawled under the thin sheet leaving her top half uncovered and pulled the blonde in close, inhaling her scent. She placed a kiss on Piper's forehead sweetly and uncovered the blonde to enjoy the view. 'baby, I'm not ready to go again, I'm so tired... I already came like 14 times'.. Piper grumbled.

Alex looked away from Piper's beautiful naked form for a moment as the blonde stirred awake, only to find a short figure in the doorway watching them.

Polly.


	4. Chapter 4

Polly stood in the door way, her big brown eyes wide open, flickering back and forth between the blonde and the raven-haired woman before her. Her eyebrows glued in their heightened positioned.

Alex's smirk grew every second as Polly's jaw lowered in pure shock.

The shorter woman shook her head, blinked vigorously and locked her eyes onto Alex's. She drew her pointer finger in Alex's direction before bending it toward her, beckoning the tall woman to her.

Alex rolled her green eyes before shifting slowly out of bed once again, allowing the blanket to fall back onto the bed, exposing Alex's near naked, perfect body.

Polly's eyes shifted around the room, taking in the mess that the two had clearly created in a frenzy. She turned on her heel as Alex approached, leading them back into the kitchen.

They stood together, not quite face to face as Alex had quite a few inches on the petite brunette.

Polly raised her hands, trying to choke out words..

"God, could you put on some fucking clothes?" She sputtered, causing another shit eating grin from Alex's lips.

"I could, not I won't" Alex shrugged it off as she shifted her weight, clearly not very involved in whatever Polly wanted with her.

"So, uh.. you're.. well.. you're in my house… in my bed… with…"

"Piper." Alex finished her thought, eyes patronizing as ever, nodding slightly.

"What the fuck?!" Polly nearly shrieked.

"Shh, jesus fuck, you're gonna wake Piper. I'll have you know she's _very_ tired" The famous grin returned, causing Polly to groan in distaste.

"I really don't give a fuck if she wakes up! You're in my house! You fucked in my bed!" UGH!" She visibly shook off her disgust.

"Yeah.. Sorry about that Holly, Piper took me here and who was I to say no?" Alex smiled a fake polite smile.

"Really? Still with the Holly?" She growled slightly, growing annoyed.

Polly weighed her options but ultimately as she leaned around Alex to go wake Piper up, she found Piper stumbling in, yawning like a small child after their nap.

"Alex, baby, what are you doing up?" She grumbled as she opened her eyes to find her best friend peering around Alex's half naked body. She immediately jumped back with an audible gasp.

"Oh god, Polly?!" Piper picked up the blanket to cover herself more, feeling more exposed with Alex's toned figure on display in front of her. "What.. uh.. Welcome home… I can explain.."

"Please do.." Alex and Polly joined in unison, causing Piper to scold Alex. She knew she found this hilarious but Piper felt embarrassed and did not know what she would say to Polly.

"Well.. you see…" Piper eyes went innocent. "I ran into Alex in the store and well, it had been a while so, we got together and well, I couldn't bring her to my place obviously." Piper ended the story abruptly, feeling her cheeks going red.

"So, naturally, you pick my house, great. Were you going to wash the sheets atleast?" Polly whined.

Pipers eyes shot toward the ceiling, giving away her true answer. "Aww, common Pipes, gross" Polly huffed, moving around the two woman, trying to avert her gaze from their nakedness.

"Piper, would you like to come to my place?" Alex grabbed the blonde lovingly, pulling Piper into her warm embrace.

"Oh, Alex, I probably should be getting home."

Alex released her instantly, feeling a wave of hurt wash through her. She panicked a little, not knowing if she'd see Piper again.

"Got cha" Alex went back to the bedroom to retrieve her clothing.

Piper followed eagerly.

They both dressed in silence, quickly as to let Polly get back to her apartment as it should've been, unoccupied.

"Alex, wait" Piper whispered, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Can I see you again?"

"I don't know, can you?" Alex copied back, childishly.

"I can… I shouldn't… but I want to.." Piper's blue eyes burrowed into Alex's, forcing Alex's resolve to disappear.

"So, should I wait for you to call me?" Alex chuckled, feeling the irony of how highschool it all felt.

"Yes, and I promise, I will call." Piper smiled before leaning in, connecting their soft lips for a long, wondrous moment.

"Alright, you better Piper Chapman."

They walked out of the room, hand in hand, causing Polly to throw another questioning look.

"Piper, were gonna need to talk"

"I know Poll, I know.." Piper kept walking, seeing Alex out.

"I'll be in contact soon Miss Vause." Piper whispered seductively.

Alex let out of moan. "See to it that you will." Alex added with her deep raspy voice, kissing the blonde again before disappearing from Piper's view.

Piper shut the door with a satisfied smile, before turning to face the wrath of Polly.

….

…

…

"I'm surprised you agreed to come here with me." Alex hooked her arm, allowing Piper's to slide through. They walked through the crowd slowly, as a joined pair, watching men, women and children talk, laugh and stuff their faces with food.

"Why are you surprised?" Piper's curious blue eyes searched for Alex's whose remained straight ahead, always scanning her surroundings. Out of habit she still searched for Piper's face in the crowd, even though the blonde was next to her. She searched for Piper's face everywhere she went.

"It's just so public!" Alex chuckled. "What if we run into Carol? Or better yet, Barry?" Alex's mouth formed a tight line.

"Ehh, I don't care" Piper brushed it off easily, finally causing Alex's green eyes to lock with hers. Alex's eyesbrows furrowed.

"You don't care?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Nope." Piper stated simply, they continued walking past various food trucks, neither of them hungry enough to look at the menu's.

"I find that hard to believe Miss Chapman." Alex locked her arm tighter, leading her through the thick crowd toward a clearing where they could sit in the grass and enjoy the sun while listening to the band playing.

"Its true, I've spent time loving you, loving him and I've spent time with my parents. Of all this time, I've carefully collected, analyzed the data and made a though out decision that I was the happiest with you. So, I'm choosing you. As long as you'll have me of course." Piper stated, as if she was discussing the weather.

"You mean like, choosing me for the moment. Piper I'm not some puppy that you get for Christmas and stop wanting after a few weeks. I can't be, not again. So don't mess around and get me thinking this is going to be something if you're just going to turn back around to your fucking boyfriend in a week."

"I'm serious Alex!" Piper cried out. "It was never really going anywhere with him, finding you again has made me feel more alive than I have in years. I want this. I want to be out with you, enjoying our lives, being happy."

Alex paused, wanting to just accept this and jump in with both feet but she felt so reserved, afraid to be hurt again.

"I don't expect you to believe me right away, I know it will take time, but I'm here Alex. I'm not going anywhere. I'll figure out the details later but right now, were here. I'm not going anywhere." Piper kissed Alex softly as they sat in the grass. Piper laid back, allowing the sun to hit every part of her skin. She smiled as she felt Alex do the same next to her.

"I heart you" Piper spoke softly.

"You heart me?" Alex chuckled. "What is that, some sort of I love you for pussies?"

Piper giggled back. "Say pussy again"

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed happily. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way.


End file.
